Ripple
by Souvereign
Summary: (SEVENTEEN) AU! Police—Criminal. "Pergilah, Jisoo. Jangan lagi dekati aku, kau sangat baik bak malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Tidak seperti aku.. yang penuh darah." #SeokSoo #SeokminxJisoo #DKxJoshua
1. chapter 1

Semua karakter bukan milikku, tapi plotnya murni pikiranku:)

happy reading

jangan lupa RnR!

.

.

.

Suara sirine ambulans menggelegar nyaring, mendominasi suara hujan kala itu. Lampu led biru merah bersinar tak kalah dari matahari; menyilaukan.

"Malam ini, tanggal 24 Januari 2017, di Blue Square Musical Hall, tepatnya di Yongsan-gu, Seoul, telah terjadi pengeboman yang menewaskan hampir seluruh korban yang berada di dalam gedung. Pelaku masih belum diketahui, namun polisi menerka bahwa pelakunya ialah teroris."

"Teroris kepalamu!"

Mingyu menatap sinis reporter yang sedang sibuk berbicara di depan kamera yang tak jauh darinya. Ia seorang polisi yang berada di divisi dua, yaitu pembunuhan dan terorisme.

"Ada apa, sih, Gyu? Kau nampak emosi. Dinginkan kepalamu," kata Seungcheol selaku ketua divisi dan tim, kedua maniknya masih memperhatikan sekeliling, nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

Rekan satu tim yang lain, Hansol, hanya manggut-manggut. "Jadi maksud Mingyu, pelakunya _dia_ , kan?"

Mingyu menatap Hansol, yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke manusia di sebelah Hansol.

Wonwoo, yang ditatap Mingyu, balas menatap manusia tinggi itu, kemudian membuka suara.

"DK, atau Dokyeom.. Kan?"

.

"Cih! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengebom gedung itu, sih?! Menyusahkan saja!" Seseorang nampak mengomel pada dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih setelah kaki kirinya terluka karena bom saat tadi. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak tas gitar yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

Tas gitar yang berisi Hecate II.

"Untung saja aku sudah berhasil membunuh targetku, kalau tidak, habis aku tak dibayar! Memangnya melakukan misi semudah menjarah mangga?!" Lanjutnya, bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti saking kesalnya. Dalam hati menyumpah-nyumpah pelaku pengeboman tadi.

Pria itu, ialah seorang pembunuh bayaran, yang biasanya menggunakan senjata tajam berjenis senapan untuk mematikan targetnya. Walau kadang kala ia memakai senjata tajam berjenis lain, namun ia lebih suka memakai senapan. Karena ia memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, keakuratan yang sangat tinggi, juga penginderaan yang hampir sama tajam seperti lumba-lumba.

Sekali ia menarik pelatuk, maka kesempatan hidup targetnya 1:1000 alias mendekati ketidakmungkinan.

Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan pembunuh bayaran yang lain, bahkan polisi. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana polisi mengetahui namanya, karena pria ini selalu menulis namanya di secarik kertas putih : DK.

"Seungcheol, lihat ini."

Mingyu menghampiri Seungcheol saat mereka semua sibuk menginspeksi seluruh tempat kejadian perkara. Seungcheol yang sedang bertinggung dan meraba-raba lantai, segera menoleh dan melempar tatapan 'Apa?' pada Mingyu.

"Ini." Mingyu ikut duduk bertinggung di sebelah Seungcheol, mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang dibalut sarung tangan, di mana terdapat sebuah benda kecil di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Seungcheol nampak terkejut saat melihat benda tersebut, kemudian mengambil benda itu dengan hati-hati.

"Peluru?" Gumam Seungcheol, "Kau dapat dari mana?"

Mingyu menunjuk tempat di mana ia menemukan sebutir peluru tersebut.

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak, kemudian merogoh saku, mengambil sebuah plastik berukuran kecil, dan menaruhnya di sana. Polisi itu berdiri setelahnya, diikuti Mingyu.

"Wonwoo!" Sahut Seungcheol dari tempatnya.

Wonwoo yang sedang memeriksa menoleh lalu menghampiri Seungcheol. "Ya, hyung?"

Seungcheol menunjukkan plastik berisi sebutir peluru. "Ini."

Wonwoo dengan segera mengambil plastik itu, memperhatikannya dengan cermat. "Ini peluru dari senapan berjenis Hecate II, senapan canggih yang dibuat di Prancis. Diameternya juga sama seperti yang selalu dipakai DK.." Wonwoo bergumam seraya berpikir cepat. "Tak salah lagi, ini milik DK."

Mingyu mendengus. Sudah kuduga, pikirnya.

Seungcheol manggut-manggut, kemudian menepuk keras kedua telapak tangannya. "Ya! Baiklah, hari ini selesai. Mari kita ke kantor sekarang. Yang lain sedang menunggu."

Hansol menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menghampiri rekan-rekannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol, merasa ketinggalan sesuatu.

Wonwoo mengangkat plastik di tangannya. "Ditemukan. Milik DK."

" _My God_. Siapa yang menemukannya?" Hansol memasang wajah tak percaya sambil mulai berjalan, mengikuti yang lain.

"Aku yang menemukannya," jawab Mingyu.

Seungcheol menekan interkom yang terpaut di telinga kanannya. "Tim B? Bagaimana? Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, kami ke sana." Kemudian ia menoleh kepada rekan-rekannya. "Kita temui Tim B dulu."

Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Hansol mengangguk.

"Mayat belum teridentifikasi. Namun ia dipastikan mati karena ditembak di kepalanya oleh senapan, mengetahui lubangnya cukup besar." Jihoon, ketua Tim B menjelaskan apa yang ditemukannya saat sedang memeriksa mayat-mayat korban yang tewas.

"Iya, lalu menurut perkiraan, sekitar lima menit setelah ia tewas tertembak, bom meledak." Jeonghan, anggota Tim B yang lain melanjutkan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalau ada waktu lima menit untuk kabur.." Seungcheol berbicara sendiri, namun kemudian menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya, "Menurutmu DK sempat keluar, tidak?"

Yang lain terdiam, namun Mingyu tegang di tempatnya, ia berkata,

"Jadi.. Dia seharusnya.."

"Masih belum jauh, kan?" Wonwoo melanjutkan. "Lalu menurut perkiraanku, seharusnya dia juga menjadi korban, namun berhasil keluar.. Alias kabur."

Seungcheol menatap serius rekan-rekannya.

"Kejar dia."

.

Dokyeom menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja ia mendengar sekelebat suara derap kaki manusia. Di samping itu, kaki kirinya benar-benar nyeri tak tertahankan.

 _Polisi?_ batin Dokyeom.

"Mingyu, kau cari ke sebelah sana! Wonwoo dan Hansol ke sana, aku ke sini!" Terdengar suara lantang dari kejauhan.

Tidak, bukan kejauhan. Itu dekat, sebenarnya.

Dokyeom mendengus kesal. "Sialan," umpatnya. Kalau begini, dia bisa tertangkap. Itu semua karena teroris sialan saat tadi.

Ia sudah ingin berjalan, namun tiba-tiba kaki kirinya mati rasa.

"Haruskah kupotong kaki sialan ini?!" Omel Dokyeom pada kaki kirinya. "Ahh, sudahlah.."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik tangannya.

Dokyeom tersentak, kemudian menoleh. Mendapati seorang polisi tengah menodongkan revolver ke arahnya.

"DK ditemukan." Wonwoo mengumandangkan.

Dokyeom menatapnya datar, sudah tahu akan begini. Kemudian, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kalau di antara kalian belum ngerti gimana, tunggu aja:D wkqkwkwkw


	2. chapter 2

Dokyeom membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap pelan karena silaunya cahaya lampu neon yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Pria itu menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit, ditambah aroma khas rumah sakit yang sangat nyentrik.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun nihil. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua tangannya.

Ia tengah diborgol. Boleh juga polisi-polisi itu, pikirnya.

Kemudian ia melirik kakinya. Kaki kirinya diperban sempurna. Sepertinya ia telah diobati.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Muncul Seungcheol dan Hansol dari sana.

"Selamat pagi, DK." Sapa Seungcheol sembari mendekat ke ranjang Dokyeom.

"Selamat pagi," balas Dokyeom dingin.

Seungcheol menarik kursi di samping ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?"

Dokyeom diam sejenak, "Tak usah perhatian padaku," jawabnya seraya menatap Seungcheol tajam.

Yang ditatap tajam justru mengulas senyum tipis. Sangat tenang.

"Langsung saja," Seungcheol berkata. "Nanti siang kami akan membawamu ke penjara."

Dokyeom nampak tak tertarik dengan perkataan polisi di sampingnya, maka ia hanya diam di tempatnya, melirik saja pun tidak. Ia bosan. Lagipula, dirinya sudah tahu, kok, kalau ruangan berjeruji besi tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, setelah hampir tiga tahun beraksi? Membunuh korban-korbanmu yang sebagian besar tak bersalah? Menembak kepala mereka dengan senapanmu?"

Seungcheol seperti berniat memojokkan Dokyeom, namun pemuda itu justru tertarik, ia menoleh kepada Seungcheol, menatapnya datar namun beberapa detik kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Hebat."

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, entah mengapa aku merasa aneh."

Jeonghan berkata saat ia dan kawan-kawan sedivisinya sedang menikmati makan siang setelah Seungcheol dan Hansol memindahkan Dokyeom ke penjara. Sekarang dua polisi itu sedang memesan makan siang mereka.

Wonwoo manggut-manggut seperti paham maksud Jeonghan. "Sepertinya aku mengerti. Aku juga merasa begitu," ujarnya setelah menelan sepotong daging.

"Hngg.. Kukira hanya aku yang merasa aneh. Ternyata kalian juga." Jihoon menambahkan.

Seungkwan mengerjap-ngerjap sambil mengulum nasinya. Apakah ia sendiri yang tidak mengerti di sini?

Sepertinya tidak. Mingyu yang telah menegak jus jambunya ikut mengerjap, memasang wajah bingung.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh kepada Mingyu di sebelahnya. "Begini, Gyu. Kemarin kita memutuskan kalau Dokyeom yang membunuh sekaligus mengebom Hall, kan?"

Mingyu dan Seungkwan sama-sama mengangguk.

"Nah.. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Kalau ia mengebom, untuk apa ia menembak korbannya? Padahal tanpa menembak, korbannya dipastikan mati karena bom yang meledak." Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Kalian benar."

Kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba, seraya ia mendaratkan pantat nampan berisi makanannya dan duduk di sebelah Jeonghan, sedangkan Hansol memilih duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Ternyata kita semua sepakat dengan keanehan tersebut. Kupikir hanya aku dan Hansol. Kami mengobrol dan berpikir sepanjang jalan membawa DK ke penjaranya. Sayangnya, kami tak bisa bertanya karena ia diharuskan tidak sadarkan diri untuk mencegah hal-hal tidak menyenangkan."

"Jadi maksud kalian bukan DK yang mengebom Hall?" Mingyu bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

Wonwoo dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita masih harus ke TKP untuk meminta keterangan saksi. Kurasa yang semalam belum cukup." Kata Seungcheol saat mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

Jihoon menghela napas. "Aku sangat menyesali fakta bahwa kita hanya punya tiga orang saksi yang berada di TKP saat itu. Ketiganya pun beruntung, karena mereka merupakan satpam yang sedang berjaga di luar."

Setelah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membuka suaranya, semua menjadi hening. Memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Dokyeom terbangun beberapa menit setelah ia berada di dalam jeruji besi yang mengelilinya.

Ia menghela napas, merutuki si pengebom semalam—lagi. Gara-gara si sialan itu kakinya terluka dan susah berjalan, membuatnya tertangkap para polisi yang sangat sok melindungi padahal hanya ingin pencitraan di depan masyarakat.

Bukannya ia takut, namun Dokyeom merasa ini sangat merepotkan untuk dilalui.

Mulai dari dikurung beberapa hari, lalu sidang, dikurung lagi, sampai ia menjalankan eksekusi.

Ya, ia tahu sekali kalau hukuman yang dijatuhkannya adalah eksekusi mati. Dokyeom sangat sadar kalau ia telah menyakiti beratus-ratus pihak, bahkan yang tak bersalah.

Ia tidak takut, benar-benar tidak takut.

Karena Dokyeom sudah sama sekali tak peduli dengan hidupnya.

Bisa dibilang, ia tak menikmatinya.

Membosankan.

.

.

.

"Jisoo, aku tak mengerti materi ini, bisakah kau mengajariku?"

"Jisoo-ya! Aku juga tak mengerti, ajari aku, ya?"

"Jisoo pasti mengerti yang diajari -ssaem- tadi, kan?"

Jisoo, pria bermata rusa dan berparas lembut tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan teman-temannya. "Baiklah, bagaimana setelah kelas terakhir berakhir kita belajar kelompok di perpustakaan kampus?"

Yebin, Siyeon, dan Jieqiong mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi memang benar, sih.. Joo _ssaem_ menjelaskan terlalu cepat," komentar pemuda China bernama Jun.

Siyeon menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar tak paham apa yang dia bicarakan."

Jisoo tertawa kecil, "Iya, nanti kita belajar bersama, ya. Lagipula UTS sudah dekat."

"Ehh, aku mau ikut, yaa!" Minghao melambaikan tangan dari mejanya, ia sedang membaca buku, jadi enggan menimbrung obrolan teman-temannya di meja Jisoo, hanya menyimak saja.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Silahkan, semuanya boleh ikut, kok."

"Jisoo memang baik, yaa." Jieqiong berkomentar, ia tersenyum manis mengingat betapa baik kawannya itu.

"Ah, biasa saja, kok." Jisoo menggaruk tengkuk malu-malu. "Kan kita memang harus saling tolong menolong."

"Kau memang baik sekali." Yebin nyengir kuda, menambah-nambahkan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bekerja keras untuk UTS nanti. Iya, kan?" kata Jun, diikuti anggukan Siyeon.

" _Nee_ ," sahut yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Hai, Dokyeom."

Seungcheol tahu-tahu menampakkan diri di depan penjaranya. Membuat Dokyeom yang sedang memakan makan malamnya tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku, sialan," omel Dokyeom, menatap sinis Seungcheol.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Seungcheol justru tertawa. "Ya, aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu."

Dokyeom tak menjawab; mengacuhkan.

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang akan kukatakan?" goda Seungcheol.

Pemuda di dalam penjara memutar bola matanya, jengah. Apa ia akan terus berbicara sampai membuat telinganya panas?

"Baik, baik." Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. "Besok kau akan di sidang. Kupikir kami tak perlu menahanmu lama-lama."

"Terserah," balas Dokyeom dingin.

"Kau tak mau menyuruh kenalanmu menyewa pengacara? Barangkali untuk meringankan hukumanmu."

Dokyeom mengacuhkan Seungcheol—lagi. Ia terfokus pada memakan makan malamnya.

"Baiklah." Seungcheol berniat menutup percakapan. "Aku ada urusan penting yang lain, esok pagi, kami akan menjemputmu. Selamat malam."

Dokyeom berdecih setelah kepergian Seungcheol, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

Ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada pengacara.

.

"Eeh, Jisoo- _hyung_! Jisoo- _hyung_! Kau harus melihat ini!" Minghao menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, di tangannya terdapat koran pagi yang biasa ia dapatkan setelah memutuskan berlangganan setiap hari.

"Ada apa, Hao?" Jisoo bertanya setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kawannya itu.

Minghao menunjukkan koran yang dibacanya, halaman depan. Kepala beritanya ditulis besar-besar : DK SI PEMBUNUH BAYARAN TELAH TERTANGKAP POLISI.

"Wow." Jisoo bereaksi dengan hanya satu kata.

Minghao menghela napas. "Ia sudah tertangkaaap! Ah, salahkah aku jika tidak senang? Salahkah aku jika aku mengaguminya?" Ia mengusap wajahnya.

Jisoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Minghao. Anak itu entah sejak kapan sangat kagum oleh si DK itu. Keren, katanya.

"Tidak salah, kok, orang kan bebas mau mengagumi siapa saja," kata Jisoo sambil mengusap punggung Minghao, menenangkan pemuda itu. "Oh, ya. Jun tidak bersamamu?"

Minghao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jisoo, menurutnya itu menenangkan. "Ah, iya.. Sebenarnya aku meninggalkannya.. Habisnya aku ingin sekali menunjukkan ini padamu!"

"Wah, bagaimana kalau Jun ke rumahmu? Lebih baik segera memberitahunya."

Minghao mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_!" Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana untuk dikirim ke Jun.

Jisoo menatap koran yang diberi Minghao lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke buku yang ia baca sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Seungcheol baru saja ingin kembali ke penjara, namun nada dering ponselnya menginterupsi dirinya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ya dengan Choi Seungcheol."

" _Hyung_ _! Kau harus cepat ke sini!_ " suara Hansol terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Seungcheol bertanya.

" _Penjara kebakaran, hyung!_ "

Seungcheol membulatkan kedua matanya; terkejut.

" _Dokyeom ditemukan hangus terbakar._."

Lanjutan perkataan Hansol membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. Ya, sampai nanti." Seungcheol memutus teleponnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menjalankannya menuju penjara.

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan tahanan yang lain?" Tanya Seungcheol saat baru saja sampai di penjara.

Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan bangunan penjara yang menghitam tertutupi abu menoleh kepada ketua divisinya. "Tahanan lain baik-baik saja. Mereka semua sudah dievakuasi, namun Dokyeom.."

"Sama sekali hangus?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo serius.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu mengangguk pelan. "Menurut hangus tubuhnya, Dokyeom menyulut api saat jam 11, di mana semua tahanan telah tertidur. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tahanan selain Dokyeom tak menyadari ada api. Setidaknya, asapnya."

Seungcheol manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Di mana yang lain?"

"Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan sedang menenangkan dan menjaga para tahanan bersama divisi satu dan tiga. Hansol dan Mingyu sedang di rumah sakit, mengantar mayat Dokyeom untuk diautopsi." Wonwoo menjelaskan. "Kita disuruh atasan untuk memeriksa gedung. Terutama sel penjara DK."

Seungcheol mengangguk, kemudian bersama dengan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam gedung, mulai menginspeksi.

.

"Apakah benar DK telah meninggal?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat DK terbakar?"

"Apa yang DK lakukan sampai ia meninggal di sel?"

Berbelas-belas wartawan mengerubungi Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon yang keluar dari tempat evakuasi untuk mencari makan siang.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mereka satu per satu dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aku-menyesal-telah-keluar.

"Permisi, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian, biarkan kami lewat untuk menyantap makan siang, karena kami sudah _sangat_ lapar." Jihoon berujar sambil tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik.

Para wartawan pun segera membuka jalan untuk mereka bertiga, lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mengerubuni para polisi untuk meminta keterangan.

 _tbc._

 **Apakah sampai sini saja? Tentu tidak, saudaraku :D**


End file.
